Persae
Persae is a roleplay character played by QueenArasene on W42. She is a slave who has served under the yoke of a wide variety of masters, though it seems she manages to continually find her way back into slavery no matter how often she is freed. Originally born in Varrock under the name Tiffany Ellings, she was captured during the first major invasion and swiftly decayed in spirit, leaving behind nothing but the hollow, accident-prone shell that she appears as today. History Avarrocka Persae was born in the lovely town known as Varrock. She was nothing special, a very normal baby that screamed loudly, a little louder than most, maybe, and generally made her parents' life hell for the first few months of her life. As she grew, she got off the sad habit of screaming whenever something didn't please her. For several years, she lived quietly and peacefully with her family in their small house somewhere in the slums. Until one fateful night, when the Worshipers of the Dragonkin invaded their lovely slum and ripped Persae out of her cozy bed, dragging her away to god knows where. Persae's parents cried and swore oaths at the brutes who took away their daughter, but they were ignored. So Persae became a slave, offering to the Worshipers everything of household knowledge her mother had taught her, and silently cowering in between of fear that the leering men would do much more terrible things to her. She didn't mind where she was, all her being was focused on being quiet and helpful, fulfilling any task as accurately as possible to avoid severe beatings like she had recieved the first few times she did something wrong, until she learned not to. Daemonheim In this cold and unfriendly place, Persae's servitude continued. She was called upon to cook food, make beds, clean latrines.... well, anything and everything the Worshipers did not want to bother with themselves. It was a tough life, but as long as she did what she was told, nothing bad happened to her. Too soon arrived another fateful day, when a man in white approached the camp and ordered everyone on board of a ship..... Travels Over the course of the long boat trip to the southern reaches, Persae managed to maintain her health reasonably well. Her usual clumsiness, of course, led to several mishaps with hatches on the ships, which she developed an unfortunate habit of accidentally falling into. When the ship was attacked by wild mogres, she survived mostly due to the fact that one of the slain monsters fell onto her, hiding her from sight. Overall, quite a lot of things fell on Persae during this journey. Even crates and Worshippers seeking to command her to work were not excluded from the multitude of falling objects that hit her. Of course, Persae did not only get hit by falling things. No, it turned out that there were far more ways to injure oneself, most of which she naturally explored unintentionally. As a result, Persae was at her usual beaten self with blue spots and marks from walking into masts, having things fall on her and getting tangled in the roping of the ship when it arrived in the Kharidian desert. Fortunately, it seemed that aside from blistering heat, the desert had few things to trip over and equally few things to walk into, which meant that the remaining journey to the intended place (which she of course had no inkling what was) passed safely for the girl. To her great dismay, however, all safety passed when they finally arrived at what appeared to be an ancient temple. Being the slave brought along for just this purpose, Persae was the first one sent to explore the ruins, specifically as they found a flight of stairs leading underground. Naturally, being the clumsy youngster she was, Persae's first motion was to trip and painfully roll down this flight of stairs. Once at the bottom, she could report that everything seemed safe, at least. Freshly bruised, the Varrockian was sent to explore further chambers, which she dutifully did until she hit something quite hot, large and red upon entering a chamber. Looking up, she saw the fearsome visage of a fire giant glaring down at her. Persae managed to make a quiet "meep" before everything went black. Appearance Persae appears shorter than she is, due to constantly being bowed down. Her unkempt hair and robes are clear signs of her servitude and general uncaringness of physical appearance. If she were properly dressed and washed, one might call her pretty. Especially sweet is her button nose, which she has had the luck of not breaking despite her constant accidents. Skills and Abilities Persae's most notable skill is most likely her great capability of inadvertently hurting herself in any number of ways. This will usually involve her tripping, dropping things, having things drop on her or her entry into a remarkably unfavorable confrontation with a large and angry opponent. Second most notable, after the initial and quite clear skill of getting herself hurt, is her powerful ability to survive no matter what hardships the world sees fit to throw at her. Nevertheless, she will sometimes complain about this and if you listen closely, you might hear how her voice is fit to be a great singer's- were it ever used for singing, of course. Trivia *Persae's real name is Tiffany. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Protagonist Category:Dragonkin Worshippers Category:Godless Category:Retired